Dreams
by hat scarf and gloves
Summary: Harry Potter begins to have very unusual dreams about his enemy. Slash. Harry/Draco. FINISHED!
1. Haunting my dreams

TITLE: Dreams

EMAIL: red_roses@email.com

DISCLAIMER: Characters, setting, and more or less everything else belong to the marvellous J K Rowling.  

RATING: R 

PAIRING: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

FEEDBACK: Yes please!  

Dreams

"Ok, Malfoy, give me the wand back." Harry said, a slight nervousness showing in his tone of voice.  Why did nothing ever change with him?  16 years old and still playing the 'annoy Harry until he gets angry' game.  Malfoy wouldn't really break his wand, he'd be in too much trouble, but it still made Harry uncomfortable to have him holding one of the things he valued more than anything.

"Or what?" Malfoy sneered, dangerously bending it a little in the middle.  He was **really** pushing it this time... 

"Argh!" cried Neville in the background, at something or other.  Harry and Draco both jumped at the sudden shock, and a tiny **snap** was heard.  

"Oops." Draco looked with an expression of surprise more than anything else at the wand halves in his hands.  Harry, blinded with fury, launched himself at the other boy, knocking him to the floor.  If muggles could fight without wands then he bloody well could too.   Unfortunately Harry seemed to lose all of his coordination suddenly, and ended up pinned down beneath Malfoy.  Crabbe and Goyle advanced menacingly towards him, and he instinctively called out for help.

"Ron! Hermione!"  Ron and Hermione suddenly appeared at his side, arms linked.  They looked amused.

"Sorry, Harry, but we can't help you." Hermione said. "We're Death Eaters now."

"Come on, we can't keep You-Know-Who waiting." Ron said, leading Hermione away.

"You see, Harry?" Malfoy grinned evilly.   Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have disappeared, thankfully.  Maybe they'd gone with the Death Eaters.  "You're alone, and I'm all you've got."  Taunting, Malfoy, pushed a knee between Harry's legs.  Harry closed his eyes and gulped, that pressure against him there felt **good** but he knew it shouldn't.  It felt so nice, that his head started to swim.  And now, Malfoy was reaching hands around his back, and their lips met in a full, heated kiss, Harry's tongue pressing against the other boy's, tasting the full flavour of his enemy's mouth.  Their bodies thrust together, hot and desperate and –

Harry's eyes snapped open, as he took a sharp intake of breath.  He was awake.  He sighed, it was ok, Hermione and Ron weren't Death Eaters, his wand was still in one piece – and he doubted it would really break so easily as that, really.  And Malfoy... Harry felt his face flush, and he was glad nobody was able to see him.  He frowned suddenly, and gingerly looked beneath the duvet.  He groaned.  Oh **great**.

"Damn it." Harry muttered, carefully getting up, pulling his duvet back from his bed, then taking off his t-shirt and shorts and laying them out on the bed too.  "Cleanirium Immedius" he said, pointing his wand at the bed.  The worrying proof of the dream he'd had disappeared, and Harry got dressed.  Then he sat down on his bed once more, rubbing his eyes as if he'd only just woken up.  This couldn't be a good sign.  Malfoy had never inspired anything besides irritance in Harry, and now... he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look him in the eye ever again.

Harry walked out into the Gryffindor common room, where he saw several of the pupils sitting around studying, reading, or talking to one another before breakfast.  Noticing Ron in a corner, Harry decided to go and sit with him.

"Morning Harry," said Ron, dog-earing the page of his book and setting it down at his side.  

"Hi." Harry sat down.  Then he frowned, and turned to his friend. "Ron… do you... ever have bad dreams?  I mean, **really** bad dreams?"

"Oh, yeah." Ron said. "Just last week, I had this horrible nightmare where I was being chased by something and I didn't know what it was.  It cornered me in the dungeons, and there must have been some light even though it seemed really dark, because I looked up and saw it was Fluffy."

"Urgh." Harry shuddered, remembering Hagrid's pet.

"That's not the worst of it." Ron said. "It was just growling, and then it opened up its mouths – all 3 of them – and out came millions, I mean **hoards** of big black furry spiders scuttling out.  They were **everywhere**."  Ron looked quite pale with the memory.  Trust him to think spiders were scarier than 3 headed monster dogs.  "Never mind that though, I'm over it. Did you mean **you've** had a bad dream?"

"Yes," said Harry. "For a start, you and Hermione were Death Eaters."

"Really?" Ron asked. "God, what did we do?" he looked concerned, noting the distress in Harry's eyes.

"Nothing." Harry said. "You just walked away to see Voldemort about something..."  
"Harry, the name, please..."

"Sorry," said Harry, "anyway, the bad part wasn't that, it was..." he looked around nervously, not wanting to be overheard, and lowered his voice. "...Malfoy, that was the bad part." _As well as the good part_... Harry's traitorous mind added.

"Well..." Ron prompted Harry, as he hesitated. "Go on, what did Malfoy do?"  Harry felt his stomach clench.  Ron was waiting to hear something like a violent magical battle, associations with Voldemort, maybe even Dementors.  He'd be very disturbed – just like Harry was – to hear that he'd been having lustful thoughts about the arrogant snob, Draco Malfoy.

"He..." Harry couldn't tell Ron the whole truth, not just now.  It was hardly 'first thing in the morning' news anyway.  _More like 'never' news_.  "He beat me up, and broke my wand."  Ron frowned.

"Oh." he said, looking a little disappointed. He'd probably assumed that, having seen the things he'd seen, Harry's nightmares would be a little more exciting.  "Well, I suppose, it must have seemed worse at the time, for you."

"Yeah..." Harry shook his head. "It just... seemed so **real**. But, er... yeah, now that I think about it, it's sort of silly."

"Ah, well, if it's any consolation, I'm positive you'd beat Malfoy in any fight." Ron slapped his back.  "Come on, let's go get breakfast." The two of them walked through the corridor to the great hall, and took seats next to Ginny and Hermione.

"I'm so thirsty." Harry said, taking a long drink of milk from his glass.  Ron nodded.

"I'm always dead thirsty after a nightmare," he agreed, and Ginny looked up at them, alarmed.

"Harry, you had a nightmare?" she asked.  Harry just shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

"Nothing too bad," Ron informed Ginny, "just a fight with Malfoy."

"That's a nightmare?" Hermione asked sceptically. "Not a wonderful dream?"

"Nah, he won." Harry said. Hermione shrugged and looked back at her plate.  They all tucked into large platefuls of crispy bacon and eggs, and nobody gave the nightmare (_or 'wonderful dream'_) a second thought.

It was last thing in the school day, their sixth period Potions class.  Snape was being as creepy and unfair as usual, as they added together ingredients for a potion guaranteed to instantly curl the hair of the drinker for a few hours.  Harry absently wondered if they should sneak some of it into Snape's food, imagining how funny that would look.  For an example, Snape picked on Neville, who's hair instantly stood on end, but sadly without even the slightest curl.  Another ten points from Gryffindor.  Goyle also tried some of his, and his hair did turn instantly curly – but also bright blue.  Snape dismissed this as a common side effect of the potion.  The bell rang, and everyone walked out of the room.  On the way out, Harry bumped into another pupil.

"Potter." Malfoy smirked at him. "I hear you've been having bad dreams, eh?"  Harry's chest tightened suddenly, and he felt his face burning.  _Fuck_.  How could he know?

"I... I never said... who... " Harry's throat was drying up, and he seemed unable to think of the right words to string together.  None of which mattered, of course, because if Malfoy knew, he'd make Harry's life a living hell, no matter what he said.  His heartbeat thudded in his ears.

"I over-heard the little Weasely girl telling all her friends about how the **marvellous** Harry Potter had nightmares about me beating him in a fight."  Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all snickered.  Harry felt a slight relief – thank the gods Malfoy didn't know the **real** details of his dream. He couldn't possibly know, could he?  Still, that had felt too close for comfort.

"Well," Harry said, the usual argumentative tone setting him more at ease, "**I** heard that Draco Malfoy had nothing better to do than sit around listening to girls chattering."

"That's beside the point and you know it, Potter." Malfoy said. "The fact is, you're afraid of me.  Not that I'm **hugely** surprised or anything, but –"

"Don't believe everything you hear, Malfoy," said Harry, "I'm not at all afraid to fight you."

"Watch it." Malfoy said quietly, walking away. "I might just decide to hold you to that."  Then he strode away down the corridor, followed by his two overgrown lackeys.

The rest of the evening, Harry couldn't get the horrible thought of Malfoy somehow finding out the truth out of his head.  'Worst case scenario' seemed like such an understatement.  Even now, he had to face the humiliation of rumours spreading about how scared he was of Malfoy.  Yes, the Slytherins had their joke of the day.  Still, they'd never know the truth, he assured himself. Harry vowed to himself that nobody, not even Ron or Hermione, could ever know that.  He would get an early night's rest tonight, read a book, and put all thoughts of Draco Malfoy to the back of his mind.  Resolving to do just that, Harry left the common room at 9pm, and laid down to sleep.

Harry was lost in the wilderness of the Forbidden Forest.  How did he get here, in the middle of the night?  Of all the places... he frantically searched for the way out, but there was nothing to be seen, and a green-ish mist seemed to be gathering around him.  He wasn't safe, and he would be in a **lot** of trouble if the teachers found out he was here.  Suddenly a familiar face appeared in front of him.  Cho Chang.

"Harry, I have excellent news." Cho said, rushing forwards. "Me and Cedric – we're getting married!"  She held the hand of Cedric Diggory, who was clearly as dead as when Harry had last seen him, but somehow walking, as if zombified.  Harry felt that he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news when Cho was so happy, so he decided not to tell her that Cedric was a corpse.

"Ok." he said, numbly, as she kissed Cedric tenderly on the lips.  She then turned back to Harry, smiling apologetically.

"Don't worry Harry, I know you wanted me for yourself, but here's something even better!" Cho said, and suddenly cast a large green snake towards him.  It immediately coiled around Harry's body, as if ready to choke the life from him.  Cho giggled and slipped away into the Forest.  Harry struggled against the snake, clawing at it to tear it away from him.  The snake hissed, and Harry caught a glimpse of the moonlight, reflecting on those scales.  He suddenly realised that he'd been tricked all along – there were no scales, he was seeing only moonlight glinting upon fair hair, and the coils around him were in fact strong, lean arms.  He looked to the face.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "You're the snake?"

"Yes, I'm an animagus, Harry." he spoke as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world.  "Registered, obviously, unlike certain others I could mention.  You know... you shouldn't be out in the Forbidden Forest at night.  But I'm glad you are."

"I... I don't know how I got here." Harry confessed. 

"Hmm." Malfoy was now stepping backwards, leading Harry into a small mossy clearing.  He then took the liberty of wordlessly removing all of Harry's clothing.  Harry would have complained, but then he noticed that Malfoy was naked already, so it seemed only fair, really.  He was laid back upon a bed of soft moss, and Malfoy's voice was a breathy whisper in his ear, not entirely unlike the snake's hiss.

"Stay with me, Harry."

"But... the forest... it's dangerous..." Harry had a nagging feeling that something was wrong with this situation, but he couldn't quite place what.

"You're not scared are you?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, teasing, but only gently.  "It's ok, you know.  We're safe here."  These words were all that was needed to convince Harry.  Of course he was safe here.  He allowed himself to relax, to enjoy Malfoy's touch... he was beautiful, strong, gentle... he returned the caresses and kisses given to him, as they moved together – less frantic than before, but just as enjoyable, growing faster in time with one another, oh... he never wanted this to end.

Gasping, Harry opened his eyes.  The clock on the wall told him that it was almost 1 am.  He lay blankly for a few seconds, before he suddenly recalled his dream – in full, vivid detail.  _Fuck._

Authors Note: Please review after reading!

P.S. Sorry for the not-very-inventive title, titles really aren't my thing.


	2. Hallowe'en

TITLE: Dreams

EMAIL: red_roses@email.com

DISCLAIMER: Characters, setting, and more or less everything else belong to the marvellous J K Rowling. 

RATING: R 

PAIRING: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

FEEDBACK: Yes please! 

**Dreams – Chapter 2**

The following nights were hardly any better.  There were blessedly dream-free nights, the occasional dream of something completely different, like quidditch, but apart from that... Draco Malfoy haunted his nights.  He sometimes found himself waking up, the impression of the dreams so strong that Harry could still feel where Draco's body had been pressed against his own, until he moved, and realised that it had just been another dream.  Of course.  It always was.  This didn't help, though, when he saw Draco in the school corridor.  He couldn't seem to say a word, only blushed at his own memories and walked away as quickly as he could.  Harry was really sick of it all.  It had gone far enough – he felt as though the secret was burning in his skull, and he wished more than anything that he could tell someone.  He sighed, it looked like talking to Ron was his only option.

"Ron?" he asked his best friend that evening. "There's something I need to talk about.  I'm telling you in strict confidence, though, right?"  Ron nodded.  Good, so... first things first. "Ron, I'm gay." Harry blurted out.  Ron blinked in surprise. Well, no wonder – it hadn't been so long since Harry had given up his hopeless crush on Cho Chang.  This would be a shock to anyone.

"You are?" Ron asked.  Harry hoped he would be ok with this.  Ron was his best friend, even closer than Hermione, and if he lost either of the two of them, he didn't know what he'd do.  He decided to shut off these thoughts, thinking he'd just cross that bridge if he came to it.  

"Yeah." Harry said shortly.  There it was.  Telling hadn't been too difficult, it was the reaction he was worried about.  He needn't have worried.

"Cool!" said Ron, much to Harry's surprise. "You know, so is Bill."  

"Really?" Harry would never have guessed.  But, that didn't matter.  It was a good start – Ron had taken the news really well.  Now, there was just the matter of admitting which boy had turned his head.  That would be a little harder to accept.

"I can't believe you never told me before," said Ron, then laughed, "I can just see Ginny's face when she hears.  Not that I'll tell her, mind you, but you know, when you're ready...  Is there – do you have an eye on anyone?"

"Er..." Harry took a deep breath. "Yes. I do.  That's what makes this so hard for me to tell you... if I **do** tell you, you must swear on your life never to tell anyone."  

"Of course I swear, it's..." Ron looked as though a thought had just struck him, "it's not **me**, is it?"

"No!" Harry blinked in shock. "Why do you think that?"

"Hey, I happen to think I'm actually somewhat attractive, even if I do say so myself." Ron said, feigning hurt. "It doesn't seem so far fetched that you could have been secretly lusting after me for years."

"Ron, I'm sure there are plenty of girls – and boys – who would readily sleep with you." Harry said. "You're good looking, ok?  But you're my friend and that's all.  Weirdly, I get on with you about a million times better than I get on with... him." Ron smiled.

"So, come on," he prompted Harry, "who's the guy that's you're all worked up over?  Who could it possibly be that is **so** shocking?"

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said, speaking quietly, although he knew that would do little to decrease the shock.  Ron almost fell over.

"Malfoy." Ron tried to overcome sheer disbelief. "You like Malfoy."

"No," Harry couldn't really explain, "I don't like him, I hate him.  He hates me."

"So why **him**?" Ron looked distressed, which Harry could understand.  Harry threw his hands up.

"I don't know!  I didn't ask for this, and I wish I could change the way I feel... but it's those bloody **dreams**!"  Harry tried to keep his voice down, but felt purely exasperated.  Ron sympathised, and then a smile crept across his face.

"Dreams, you say?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  Harry glared, this was not funny.

"Shut up." he said.  Stupid Weaselys and their weird sense of humour.

"You do know you're **completely** insane." Ron added.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said. "Completely."

"In all honesty, though, Harry... I'm glad you told me." Ron said seriously.

"Thanks."

Hermione was equally able to accept the idea, which cheered Harry.  But, while it was good to have someone to talk to, that didn't stop the dreams from coming.  Since telling his two friends, who were both sworn to secrecy, the attraction seemed to have grown to another dimension, it was more **real**.  He couldn't just pretend it didn't exist anymore.  _But Hallowe'en is tomorrow,_ Harry reminded himself, _that ought to take my mind off things, right?_  Later on, he wondered if he'd just told himself that through desperation, or if he'd actually been stupid enough to believe it.

"Welcome, pupils and professors all, to the Hogwarts annual Hallowe'en feast." Dumbledore announced to the great hall.  "Our highest congratulations to the Slytherin quidditch team for their impressive victory against Ravenclaw last week.  In particular, praise has been earned by the skilled broom-work of seeker for many years running – Draco Malfoy!"  A black-caped, plastic-fanged, imitation vampire stood up at the middle of the Slytherin table in the midst of applause.  It was well known that Ravenclaw cared least for sports out of all the Houses, and several of them were cheering Draco on too.  "Now, we have several games coming up in the near future, so good luck to all of you, you'll be training hard, I trust.  Anyway, let's get on with tonight's feast, shall we?  Afterwards we'll have music and dancing for the older years.  Have a good time, and my compliments to all of you on your fantastic costumes!"

The food was wonderful, but no less could be expected at Hogwarts.  There were hams, vegetables, roast potatoes, sausage rolls, soups of all imaginable flavours, freshly baked bread... and then, of course, the cakes and puddings, all of which seemed better than Harry ever remembered.  However, the only difficulty he faced was trying to eat without catching food in his false beard – as he had come dressed up as Merlin.  A sympathetic glance from Dumbledore told him he wasn't the one with this problem.  When the feast was over, tables and dinners were whisked away by house elves.  Dumbledore raised his wand, muttered a few words, and music began to fill the great hall.  The songs played were a selection of classic rock songs – both wizard and muggle – along with the occasional classical piece to satisfy those who had a more traditional taste in music.  Harry thought he saw a commotion over at the side of the room where some Slytherin 4th years were hanging around, but he couldn't be sure.  Then Ron and Hermione came running up to him.

"Harry, you've got to come with us." Hermione told him. "Some of the Slytherins are going around messing about the teacher's rooms, I think it's a dare game."

"This could get to be bad." Ron agreed.  Harry nodded, and they walked out of the door, and down a few corridors to where the faint voices echoed.

"Ok, Goyle got Trelawney's crystal ball, so he's winning just now.  Who's next, Pansy?"  Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the shadows.  There were only about 10 people down here, most Slytherins, but 2 were Hufflepuffs, and Harry was sure one of them was a Ravenclaw.  Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me **they're** joining in." Pansy complained, looking at the three Gryffindors in distaste.  

"Of course they're not." Draco said dismissively.  "Just keep going.  I think next up on the list should be the library, we shouldn't miss that one out.  Crabbe, you're lookout.  And you three, piss off."

"Malfoy, do you always have to be such a stupid prick!" Harry said angrily. "You seriously think that Dumbledore wont find out what you're up to?"  

"Actually," Malfoy said, "that's exactly what I think.  The man can't be everywhere at once – and the last thing I knew, he was trying to drink Flitwick under the table."  Several of the group laughed at this.

"He'd still recognise you if I called him down here, right now." Ron pointed out.

"And we will," said Hermione, "if you don't all get back to the feast right now.  Honestly, I've never seen anything so **juvenile**..."

"I'm not dancing to muggle music." Declared a Slytherin girl from 4th year.  

"You don't have to dance, you can sit and listen and... drink Butterbeer." Hermione said, and noticed how the mention of Butterbeer turned quite a few heads. 

"There's a lot of Butterbeer," Ron agreed, "enough for all the pupils to drink as much as they want."  Murmurs went between the pupils, everyone seemed be convinced that the feast wasn't so bad as they thought.

"Sod it, I'm taking my turn first." Draco told them. Of course, Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly give up until he'd had his moment in the spotlight.  "Out of my way, Potter."  Draco stormed into the library, heading straight for the restricted section.

"Your lookout's walked off." Hermione said, not seeing Crabbe anywhere.  "Maybe we should take the others back."

"You two do that, I'll go find Malfoy," said Harry, "I know my way around there best, after all."

"You do not!" Hermione said indignantly.  "Oh, you mean the restricted section, don't you."

"Good luck, Harry." Ron called after him.  "And don't let Malfoy get to you, ok?"  He gave Harry a meaningful look before walking away with the rest of the group.

Walking into the pitch darkness of the library, Harry resisted the urge to turn back and go with Ron and Hermione back to the dance.  There were shelves and shelves of books, Draco could be anywhere in this maze known as the "restricted area".  Failing to see anything through the darkness, Harry decided to make a small blue flame to guide him.  Then, guided by his wand, he stepped through the bookcases more confidently. "Malfoy!" he called out, trying not to be **too** loud.  If anyone was outside, he'd have no warning, they couldn't be allowed to overhear.  "Where are you?" he spoke clearly, yet fairly softly.  No answer.  Ok, Malfoy was still being a bloody idiot and avoiding him.  But Harry was willing to bet he'd find him, soon enough.  Listening out, he heard quiet footfalls to his left.  Ah... over there.   He walked as silently as he could, then smiled.  Draco was walking into a corner.  All Harry needed to do was get there, grab him and drag him out of the library.  The game was over.  Quickly, he walked over to where he heard some lost-sounding footsteps.  He was probably searching for either somewhere to escape Harry, or for his way out.  Either way, it was hopeless back here.  Harry lit the blue flame again, and saw the look of shock on Draco's face.

"Go away." Draco whispered harshly.  But he looked nervous, and it was clear from the look on his face that he **didn't** want Harry to go away and leave him to find the way out alone.

"What did you come all the way back here for?" Harry asked. "You could have just as easily taken a book from a shelf near the door."

"I would have, but then I heard **you** coming in with your stupid mission to save me from, what, books?  I can bloody well manage to get out of here alone."  Draco looked annoyed, and as usual, still gorgeous.  Harry tried vainly to exile this observation from his mind, but once there, it always stuck.  In blue light, his scowling face seemed paler – almost ghostly – and framed by gleaming light coloured hair.  

"You're lost." Harry said, but the words seemed separate.  It didn't matter what he said, what he felt must be etched across his face.  Draco smirked.

"How much Butterbeer did you have?" he asked Harry.  "You look completely out of it."

"I didn't..." Harry broke off, hearing the door creak.  Was it Ron?  Hermione?  One of Draco's friends?

"Come on, Mrs Norris," the elderly croaking voice beckoned.  For a second Harry panicked, thinking they'd be found.  But no, Filch wouldn't come this far into the library.  What was he doing here so late anyway?  He can't have known that there had been pupils here, away from the feast...  Draco's eyes were wide with fear of discovery, and Harry steadied him with a hand on his shoulder, trying not to notice how warm Draco's skin was beneath his hand.  Then he heard the door creak closed.

And the fateful **clunk**.  

"What was that?" Draco whispered hoarsely to Harry, all of his aloof superiority gone.  

"Er... I think we're locked in."  

Author's note:  Locked in the library together – slightly too convenient?  Perhaps.  But, oh well! *grins madly*


	3. How to keep warm

TITLE: Dreams

EMAIL: red_roses@email.com

DISCLAIMER: Characters, setting, and more or less everything else belong to the marvellous J K Rowling. 

RATING: R 

PAIRING: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

FEEDBACK: Love me, love me, say that you love me...  Or call me scum.  Whatever. 

Dreams – Chapter 3 

"You got us locked in, Potter!" exclaimed a **very** annoyed Draco Malfoy.  Well, he had the bloody right to be annoyed, after all of this.  He still couldn't quite believe it.  Locked in.  Locked into a library, where it was impossible to disapparate, impossible to be heard – thanks to the soundproofing charms that had been intended to give pupils the silence they needed to fully concentrate in the library, and worst of all he was locked in with none other than Harry Potter.  The only conceivable ray of hope was that Harry seemed to know his way around this section (which was **certainly** suspicious) and they might be able to reach the chairs.  And sit on semi-comfortable armchairs for the duration of the night, in the cold, dark library.  God, he felt like breaking every bone in that boy's body sometimes.

"I did not!" Harry protested. "As I recall, you were the one playing stupid dare games with your friends.  You were the one who insisted on coming in here."  Draco scowled.  Yes, he'd been involved in another of those dangerous pranks, but what else did Harry expect?  He had a reputation to uphold, and he could usually do whatever he damn well pleased, safe in the knowledge that another Slytherin pupil would always quite willingly take the blame.  And the mindless tedium of that party… he was bored to tears with even the thought of sticking around the whole night to watch idiots trying to impress other idiots with their dancing, and usually respectable teachers making even **bigger** idiots of themselves.  

"I would only have been in here for one minute, if I wasn't trying to avoid you." Draco said. "Your stupid mission, to save me from, what, books?  Honestly.  If I can go **one day** without being pestered by you and your bloody sidekicks…"  
"Friends, Draco, they're my **friends**." Harry interrupted, with more than a trace of anger in his voice. "Perhaps that's not a familiar concept to you, but we care about each other."  Ouch.  Draco felt a twinge in his stomach, as Harry's words recalled those his father had uttered on his first day at Hogwarts. _You're here to learn, not to socialise.  You're not here to make **friends**._  Correct, of course.  Friends could never be fully trusted; the only thing that truly inspired loyalty was fear.  That was how Voldemort worked, that was how Lucius worked, and that was they way any son of a Death Eater should work.  And, really, would Harry's friends have run off like that if they cared so much?  Malfoys didn't make friends for the simple reason that they were wholly unnecessary.  

"Just get us out of here, Potter." Draco said, sounding tired.  Harry lit his wand again, and led Draco around the bookcases, back to the main part of the library.  Draco didn't speak a word, although it was against his nature to follow.  He found himself absentmindedly looking over Harry, who walked ahead, who was practically the only well lit thing in this place.  Of course, the Boy Who Lived **would** have a good body – probably part of the reason why he wasn't short on admirers.  Chances were he'd get laid far more regularly than Draco…_not too hard to beat 'never', though, is it?_  Draco would never admit that though, and besides, surely there were more important things.  

They reached the chairs in the middle of the library, and Draco sat down, feeling a little self conscious and stupid.  He was expected to sleep here?  For a start, he was sitting, and he only slept whilst sitting in History class.  Secondly, it was bloody freezing in here.  Harry seemed to be making a valiant effort though, as he heard the chair across from him creak every two seconds, as Harry attempted to get comfortable enough to sleep.  Draco shook his head.  It wasn't even like he was tired. 

"This is ridiculous." he spoke the words they had both been thinking.  "We can't sleep here."

"Do we have a choice?" Harry asked, sounding irritated, but knowing Draco was right.  Draco thought for a moment, then got up, and pulled the cushion from his chair, dropping it on the floor.  He lay down, trying to wrap himself warmly in his cloak, using the cushion as a pillow.  They could see each other a little better now that they were in the main part of the library and their eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

"Is that… better?" Harry asked, considering whether he ought to do the same thing.

"It's lying on the floor." Draco told him, wondering if Harry was stupid enough to think this was comfortable. "It's hardly luxury, but then again, how should I know what the Gryffindor dorms are like?  This might be the best sleep you ever get."

"Shut up," said Harry, "and do you have to keep bringing up this stupid House rivalry in arguments?  It's not like we're first years anymore, don't you ever get over it?"  

"Says the boy who was horrified at the thought that he might not be a true Gryffindor." Draco said. "That was a year ago?"

"Two years ago." Harry informed him. "And I've learnt since then.  You're not a bastard because of what House your in, you manage that all by yourself, Draco."

"Ouch," said Draco sarcastically, "have you been practising your insults?  And swearing, it's hardly something becoming of the famous Harry Potter, is it?  Imagine if 'Witch Weekly' were to find out."

"Are you **trying** to start a fight, Malfoy?" Harry asked, and Draco considered.  No, he hadn't really had that intention.

"Why not?" he asked. "It'd bloody warm us up a bit at least."  A very odd thought went through Draco's mind of what **else** might warm them up a bit.  He grinned, wondering how horrified the ever-so-perfect Harry Potter would've been if he could have read Draco's thoughts just then.  He'd probably faint.

"It **is** cold here." Harry agreed. They were quiet for a few moments, and then Draco heard the _flump_ of the cushion falling to the floor, quite near him.  He smiled – Harry Potter following **his** good idea.  Of course, Draco had always known his brain was superior to Harry's – it was just nice to have proof once in a while.  Harry sighed. "God, getting locked in on a **warm** night is too much to ask for, I suppose."

"I know what would be warmer," said Draco.

"What?" asked Harry, sounding a little confused.

"If you give me your cloak." Draco suggested.  Harry was about to protest, before realising that Draco had been joking.  He laughed quietly, and Draco laughed too.  It hadn't escaped Draco's notice just how bizarre it was to be laughing **with** and not **at** Harry.

"Maybe we could get some of the less interesting books and light a fire." Harry said.

"But, Harry, that's damaging school property." Draco said, in an imitation of Hermione's voice. Harry laughed again, then was quiet for a long time, as if thinking up an idea.  _Mind hurrying up the thought process a little, Harry?_

"We could… you know, sleep... together.  For body heat."  Harry suggested, after a long hesitation.  Draco blinked.  He was suggesting **that**?  Alright, so maybe it wouldn't be all that bad, and the thought had briefly crossed his mind as well, but he'd have thought Harry would rather freeze to death than… oh, to hell with it.

"Er… ok." Draco held absolutely still as Harry shifted himself and his pillow next to Draco.  Then, he arranged their cloaks neatly so that they shared the warmth of both of them.  Ah, this was a lot better.  Even if it wasn't quite the thing he'd expected… why had he expected that?  Was he really attracted to Harry in that way?  Now that he thought of it, he kind of **was**... _Hmm, this was unexpected.  I suppose they don't call Slytherins ambitious for nothing._ So what to do?  Well, he wasn't going to do nothing, that was for sure.  He took a deep breath, trying not to let himself feel nervous or like some poxy little girl with a crush on a friend's big brother.  He was a Malfoy.  He could do what he wanted, and he at least had the pride to allow himself to try.  He subtly slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders.  Harry tensed, but then relaxed... and by god, if he wasn't looking happy!  His eyes were closed, but his face seemed lit up by an uncontrollable smile.  Encouraged, Draco ran his hand down Harry's back, letting it rest around his waist.  Their closeness felt so intimate; even though both were fully clothed and this was a gesture even most friends were comfortable with.  But because it was the two of them, it was something more.  No point trying to pretend Harry was a friend, was there?  **That** little bit of ridiculousness would thankfully never see the light of day.  They both knew better.  This wasn't friendship, it was... lust.  _Only lust?_  Nothing more, he told himself firmly.  Harry opened his eyes, and looked to Draco, then put his arm – strong, warm, gentle... around Draco's back.  The rest was simple, unstoppable, natural.  They leant towards one another, and softly Draco kissed him on the lips.  It lasted barely a second, but that was long enough to stir feelings in both of them.  

"Draco..." Harry's voice was breathy, barely audible, but Draco knew that words might spoil the moment.

"Shh." Draco said, and leant in again for another kiss, gently parting Harry's lips with his tongue.  Harry returned the kiss strongly, and Draco enjoyed these few blissful, if slightly awkward, minutes.  Harry's mouth was sweet tasting, with the flavour of the hot blackcurrant drink they'd had at dinner still present in his kiss.  Their bodies pressed against one another, as Draco kissed over his cheek, his jaw line, his neck... idly thinking how appropriate his vampire costume was.  Lucky thing he'd taken out the fangs before dinner.  Then their lips met once more, and they kissed fervently, wondering how they'd ever been cold before.  Eventually, they separated, and Draco allowed himself to remain pressed against the other boy.  Both felt too sleepy to talk now, but of course there would be plenty to talk about. _Later_, Draco forced the slightly daunting thought away.  Right now, they were happy to rest in one another's arms without a care in the world.  He drifted contentedly off to sleep.

A/N:  A quick thank you to all of the people who reviewed my story!  I do this for the H/D loving, but I stay for the praise... :-)


	4. The morning after

TITLE: Dreams

EMAIL: red_roses@email.com

DISCLAIMER: Characters, setting, and more or less everything else belong to the marvellous J K Rowling. 

RATING: R 

PAIRING: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

FEEDBACK: Love me, love me, say that you love me... Or call me scum. Whatever. 

**Dreams – Chapter 4**

There was no sunshine when Harry woke up the next morning.  The library was windowless, but there was torchlight that automatically lit up in the morning – that sudden appearance of light was what had startled him into waking.  _What am I doing here?_ He wondered, and suddenly the memories came back.  The prank, the library, Draco Malfoy… **Draco**.  He looked at his side, and realised the warmth, the person crushed against him was indeed Draco.  They'd decided to sleep side by side to share body heat.  But then…neither had seemed to **start** it exactly, but they'd started kissing.  It had just felt like the right thing to do at that time, after all, he'd been in his arms, it had been warm and safe, he'd seen those lips and the face had somehow come closer than it had ever been… and, oh god, he'd kissed Draco Malfoy.  It was as if the full reality of the situation had just struck him.  Words like _arch enemy, Slytherin, son of a Death Eater _flitted through his mind. Still, he'd dealt with those feelings before, hadn't he?  Not really.  He'd tried to shove them away.  Unfortunately, that hadn't worked, and he was now faced with an even more worrying question – how did Draco feel about **him**?  Harry shook his head, unhappily.  Draco didn't like him like that, how could he?  They'd just been in the right place at the right time… and had Harry maybe, subconsciously, taken advantage of the situation?  It was likely Draco would hate him a thousand times more now. _Idiot,_ he told himself, _that was the last thing you wanted to happen, but well done, you just couldn't control yourself.  Even if he hadn't seemed to mind… no, don't even pretend you have a chance, Harry, you're kidding yourself.  He hates you, remember? _ Harry rubbed his eyes hard with his hands, barely able to believe what had really happened between them.   He didn't even notice Draco waking up, until he spoke.

"What?" he looked around, confused. "Harry… library… I… you **kissed** me."

"Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have…" Harry trailed off. "This shouldn't have happened.  Forget it happened, **please**."  Draco frowned.

"Forget?" he asked, looking surprised. "Harry, I can't **forget** that."  He stood up, clumsily trying to find his feet. Apparently first thing in the morning wasn't a good Malfoy time.  "I know you don't like me, but this is… how can I forget something like that?"  Of course not.  It had traumatised him, obviously.  Harry felt like an utter fool, it wasn't as if he'd just betrayed himself, he'd betrayed Draco too.

"I know I shouldn't have." Harry tried to think of what would put Draco at ease.  It was a little late for that, though, wasn't it. "I wasn't trying to… I don't know, I've never…" Yeah, Harry, what an excellent way with words you have.

"Harry, its ok." Draco didn't look him in the eye. "I know it's not like you have feelings for me, and I'm not… I don't have feelings for you.  It's just because we were together like that, it reminded you of being with… whoever.  I don't know.  I won't hold it against you, though."  Harry nodded, the reasoning made perfect sense, although he knew the only person it had reminded him of being with was Draco himself.  

"I'm sorry," he said, hoping his voice wouldn't fail him. "I need to go."

"You…" Draco sounded like he was about to stop him, but then changed his mind. "Ok."  Harry looked back at him, catching the look in his eyes.  Worry? Fear? Bewilderment, it looked like.  God, Draco must really hate him now. Harry walked quickly out of the library, trying not to break into a run.

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking at his friend. "Where have you **been**?  We were so worried."  Harry looked at Ron, as he sat down on his bed.  Ron hadn't seen Harry look this tired in **ages**.  

"I was locked in the library." Harry said, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry you were worried, but I didn't mean it to happen, I just went in after him, and…"

"Oh." Ron said, sympathetically. "Wait, you mean to say that you were locked in there all night?"

"Yes." Harry fell back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"With Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes." Harry replied quietly.  Ron's mouth fell open, as he realised just what might have happened.

"Oh, wow!" he said. "You were locked in together?  What happened?  You have to tell me. Or, give me the general idea, at least.  Did you…"

"Ron, forget about it, ok?" Harry sounded more than tired, now.  Ron wondered what had gone on to make his friend so unhappy.  Clearly, this hadn't been a sordid night of passion, or Harry would have had a mile-wide grin on his face.  And clearly **something** had gone on.  "He hates me." Harry said, almost too quiet to hear.  Ron shook his head sadly, he'd hoped against hope that Harry wouldn't get hurt by Malfoy, but in the way of inevitable things…

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ron said, sincerely. "Here, wrap up and get some sleep."  He gave Harry a warm blanket, and Harry tried to look grateful, but he was clearly too hurt to really feel it.  Ron left the dorm, and went down for breakfast, a frown firmly stuck on his face.  

Draco, returning to his dorm, sat down on his bed feeling very annoyed.  Well he, for one, had enjoyed last night.  It had felt good in Harry's arms; it had felt **right** to him.  How could such a great feeling only be one-sided?  Nobody in the dorm asked where he had been all night, although he could see a few of them wondering.  Let them think he'd got laid, he decided.  At least they wouldn't have to know that he'd kissed his worst enemy, and was now feeling terrible about it.  Why it mattered so much to him, he didn't know.  Perhaps because the only other real kiss he'd ever had was with Pansy – two bloody years ago – and he'd told her to piss off not long afterwards because he'd felt sick of the sight of her.  It had been ok, but nothing like last night's kiss with Harry.  Perhaps it was because he'd never even considered that he might be attracted to another male before, and now that he was, he didn't want it thrown back in his face in this way.  But the unavoidable truth remained.  He'd kissed Harry Potter – it had been good at the time – _better than good, it had been one of the best moments of his life_… He shoved away his thoughts angrily, and kicked a book across the room.  It had been good at the time, yes, but it was over now.  Some things weren't meant to be.  He laughed, and shook his head.  Of course it wasn't meant to be.  They were enemies, and they had been since first year, if there was any bad choice of person he could have fallen for, Harry Potter was it.  So why did it bother him so much that it hadn't worked out?  This didn't feel like a case of simple lust.  It was too painful for that.  He walked over to the mirror, shocked to see how stressed he looked.  He had to pull himself together, show the world that nothing was wrong.  He was a Malfoy, and he had pride, and he wasn't about to act hurt over something like this.  It hadn't worked, but life was like that sometimes, and he could deal with it.  He waited until breakfast was over, and then walked out, determined to show a brave face to the world.

A/N: I know, this is shorter than the other chapters, and a lot more angstful.  I think I'll have one more chapter, and it'll be posted up soon (promise).  Keep reviewing!  Or I might just decide that Harry falls for Hermione...

Well, not really.


	5. Ron interferes

TITLE: Dreams

EMAIL: red_roses@email.com

DISCLAIMER: Characters, setting, and more or less everything else belong to the marvellous J K Rowling. 

RATING: R 

PAIRING: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter 

FEEDBACK: Is appreciated :-D

**Dreams – Chapter 5**

All the time he was eating, Ron wondered what had gone on last night.  Harry had looked devastated.  And who was to blame for that?  Malfoy.  Ron knew it was none of his business, but he'd have bet his last Knut that somehow he had found out about how Harry felt, and he'd been typically cruel and insensitive about it.  The way Harry had said the words "He hates me" spoke volumes.  _God, Harry, couldn't you get a crush on a **nice** person?_  He set the rest of his breakfast aside, getting up to go back to the dorm.  He'd try to talk to Harry again, tell him what a bastard Malfoy was, tell him none of this was his fault, tell him… he stopped in the corridor, eyes falling on a familiar blond haired Slytherin.  There he was, talking and laughing with his friends as if nothing had happened.  Didn't he have a single **speck** of decency?  Right now, Harry was lying in bed, miserable about how Malfoy had treated him, and here **he** was, acting like he'd done nothing wrong and the world was normal.  Ron felt hatred build up inside of his stomach, and he stormed over to Draco Malfoy.

"Weasely." Malfoy addressed him, an eyebrow raised. "Is something the matter?"

"You know damn **well** what's the matter." Ron stated, voice weighted heavily with anger.  A look of fear flitted across Draco's face, and he glared at Ron.

"Right." he said quietly. "Crabbe, Goyle, go on ahead, I'll take care of this first."  Crabbe and Goyle looked puzzled, but did as they were instructed.  When there was noone in earshot, Malfoy spoke again.  "What's he said?"

"He's said enough." said Ron. "I want you to leave Harry alone. You're messing with my best friend, and it's not fair on him."

"I'm sorry about what happened last night." Malfoy said. "But I was just letting him know how I felt.  If he's bothered about it, that's his problem, not mine."  Ron felt overcome with fury.  

"You bastard!" Ron flung himself at Malfoy, enraged, landing an excellent right hook on his face.  "How can you call it that?  It's **not** a problem, it's how he is, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you hurt him!  I swear, I hope he has better taste next time round."  Malfoy looked even paler than he had in his costume make-up last night, and shocked speechless.  Ron gave him a look of pure disgust.  Homophobia wasn't very common in the wizarding world, but trust Malfoy to be the exception.

"Ron…" Malfoy spoke eventually. "**Nothing** of what you just said makes sense.  Did Harry actually **tell** you what happened last night?"

"He didn't have to, I could tell that you'd hurt him." Ron said coldly. "He said you hated him, and whatever you did, he's too upset to even talk to me!  Is it too much to ask that you could have at least **tried** to understand?  You know Harry wouldn't have tried anything on with you."

"I..." he frowned. "What are you talking about?  You're telling me Harry has… feelings for me?"

"As if you didn't know." said Ron, then he blinked. Malfoy looked as if he really **didn't** know.

"Potter, you idiot…" Malfoy muttered to himself, then looked back up at Ron. "Look here, Weasely, are you certain that he likes me?"

"Yes, he has for ages." Ron said, then he let his curiosity through. "What exactly went on with you two last night?"

"I kissed him." Malfoy said, smiling a little. "But this morning, he was panicked, and he told me to forget it.  I assumed he didn't like me, so I agreed."

"Oh." said Ron.  Malfoy sighed.

"I blame myself, you know," he said, smiling widely. "It was stupid of me to think that anyone could resist my charms."

"I don't know what Harry sees in you." Ron said. "But it looks like you're… slightly **less** evil than I thought.  I'm sorry for hitting you."

"What?" he asked. "I didn't quite catch that last bit."

"I said shut up, Malfoy, and go see Harry." Ron told him.  

"Good idea." Malfoy grinned. "Where would I find him?"

"I'll take you." Ron said.

Harry was lying in bed, studying hard.  Muggle Studies, a subject he'd always been quite good at, due to the fact that he'd been brought up in a Muggle household.  'Supermarkets are large sized shops,' he read to himself, 'which mainly sell food, however they can also stock items such as CDs, magazines, toiletries and in some cases, even clothes. Usually, a Muggle has a particular day of the week set aside for shopping.' _He hates me.  I didn't mean to kiss him.  He's probably disgusted with me, I know some people think that men should only be interested in women.  I bet he's got loads of girls after him.  Does he still like Pansy?  Why did I have to suggest sleeping together?  Not that I even meant it like **that**.  Oh, forget it, **concentrate**, Harry… _'The most popular day is on a Saturday, which is traditionally a day when Muggles don't work.  There are several aisles in every Supermarket.  Items are sorted into categories with these aisles, i.e. the vegetable aisle, the frozen foods aisle…' _How could he ever like me?  He's always hated me.  I'm not pure-blood for a start, my mum was half Muggle, maybe that's why?  He's an arrogant bastard.  But he isn't evil, really.  He's not his father.  I shouldn't have gone into the library after him.  Ron's right, I **am **completely insane.  Ok, ok, I'm studying, I'm **not** thinking about Draco Malfoy._ 'The drinks aisle, and so on.  Some Supermarkets also have small restaurants or Coffee Shops on the premises for consumers to have a meal or snack whilst they shop.  Supermarkets have begun to replace smaller shops all over the country…' _I've kissed Hermione, and I've kissed Cho, but that kiss I had with him was more amazing than anything I've ever felt.  His skin was so warm, he smelled of autumn, and charcoal.  It was lovely.  I never thought his lips would be so soft… oh, come on, just **read** the bloody book._ 'Some major chains that you may have heard of are: Safeway, Tesco, Asda, Sainsburys…' There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." he called out. "I'm busy."  Ignoring Harry's words, Ron poked his head around the door.  "What is it, Ron?"

"Harry, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." Ron said. Harry groaned.

"Say I'm asleep," he said, "tell them to come back later."

"Er…" Ron spoke behind the door. "No luck there, Malfoy, he says he's asleep."

"Ron!"  _Wait – did he say Malfoy?_ _Oh, no. Please, anyone but him._

"You don't look too asleep to me." Draco said, walking into the room.  Harry tried hard not to blush, and looked down again at the book.  Then he looked back up at Draco.

"What happened to **you**?" he asked, seeing Draco's black eye.  Draco looked towards Ron.

"Attack of the killer Weasely." he said, with a wry smile.

"Sorry." Ron said. "I'll just leave you two to talk." He closed the door, and was gone.  Harry felt his heart race as Draco walked over, and sat close to him on the bed.  He gave up the idea of studying, and set down the book on the bedside table.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, praying that Malfoy wasn't here to cause him any physical injury.  Draco shrugged, with a look of amusement in his large, blue-grey eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure," he said, looking down at his hands, and then directly into Harry's eyes.  "Is there anything **you** want to talk about?"  Harry considered – no, there wasn't, really, and even if there was, he didn't quite trust himself to be able to form words when Draco was only inches away from him.  He shook his head dumbly.

"Ok." Draco took a deep breath. "So, if we're not going to talk… then, we can just…" he leant towards Harry, and kissed him firmly on the mouth.  It took a moment for the stunned Harry to register exactly what had just happened. _Weird sort of hatred **this** was turning out to be,_ he thought, before pressing Draco's mouth against his own, and hungrily claiming it with lips and tongue, pulling him close with arms around his waist and shoulders.  Draco returned the kiss, and they lost themselves in their enjoyment, until one of them must have realised that oxygen was necessary for them to live, and they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Sorry." Draco said, grinning. "I'm not very good at forgetting things."

An hour later, Harry and Draco emerged from the dorm into the Gryffindor common room, eyes shining, cheeks pink, hair and clothes looking decidedly ruffled.  Ron grinned widely, and Seamus' mouth hung agape.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Seamus, then he looked at Ron and sighed heavily.  "Ok, how much do I owe you again?"

"I think the wager was two Sickles." said Ron, cheerfully.

**THE END**

**Ending notes:**

This last chapter takes place on a Saturday or Sunday.  Of course they wouldn't skip school!  Well, not all of them at once anyway.

If your wondering how far it went between them in this story… well, who knows?  Heehee.

For those of you who worried I might really make Harry fall for Hermione instead – Ha! Like I'd do a thing like that.  Clearly this was an empty threat.  

I enjoyed writing this, and so may write more Harry Potter fanfic when an idea strikes me.  

I thank all of my reviewers!  __

Beside the point note – Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone DVD is going to be out soon, hurrah!  How weird it'll be to see them all as little first years again, after all this fic I've been reading…


End file.
